


Леди и Айсмэн

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "Я ведь, кажется, уже принёс вам извинения." - "Но не искупили свою вину". - "И как я мог это сделать?" (с) Хулиганский юморороманс о том, как пытался искупить свою вину перед леди Смолвуд Майкрофт Холмс.





	Леди и Айсмэн

Для Майкрофта Холмса Алисия Смолвуд всегда была эталоном английской леди — сдержанная, неглупая, со стержнем. Он уважал её за профессионализм и умение убирать в сторону эмоции, давно привыкнув к сильному характеру и трезвому уму. Тем неожиданнее оказались её слова во время слежки за Шерлоком:

— Вы раздражены. Я бы не хотела, чтобы меня опять увела охрана.

— Я ведь, кажется, уже принёс вам извинения, — напомнил Майкрофт, искренне веря, что его слов: «Мы задержали истинного виновника инцидента в Тбилиси. Мои извинения», — было достаточно, чтобы закрыть тему.

— Но не искупили свою вину, — возразила Алисия, чем изрядно его удивила.

— И как я мог это сделать? — осведомился он.

Алисия только закатила глаза и отвернулась к экранам, чем заставила Майкрофта почувствовать себя идиотом, а он этого крайне не любил.

Та ночь прошла в наблюдениях за перемещениями Шерлока, день принёс новые заботы, и лишь в обеденный перерыв Майкрофт освободился настолько, чтобы мысленно вернуться к поведению своего босса. Формально он не подчинялся леди Смолвуд последние двенадцать лет, но многие проекты требовали её одобрения, и она всё-таки была старше.

— Нелепость какая-то, — хмуро заключил он, сидя в своём кабинете скрестив руки на груди.

Его помощница Антея отвлеклась от просмотра сводки новостей в коммуникаторе.

— Сэр?

Несколько секунд Майкрофт с сомнением разглядывал её, но верный многолетней привычке добывать сведения из всех источников в итоге решился:

— Что вы думаете о поведении леди Смолвуд в последние дни?

— После её ареста, сэр?

— Да.

Антея опустила руки с коммуникатором и выпрямила спину.

— Ничего особенного. Она продолжает вести дела.

— Что вы скажете о её отношении ко мне?

— Я могу говорить прямо? — с нотками нерешительности в голосе уточнила Антея.

— Будьте любезны.

— Она вас избегает, сэр. Она обижена. Это заметно.

Оба немного помолчали.

— Спасибо, Антея.

Майкрофт пододвинул к себе ноутбук и открыл панель входа во внутреннюю сеть. По-прежнему не видя причин для обиды, он, тем не менее, принял её как факт, с которым нужно работать, и решил выяснить, чем именно сейчас занимается леди Смолвуд, чтобы ей помочь.

Вину ведь искупают поступками, верно?  
*** 

Для Алисии Смолвуд неделя началась… странно. Как-то уж слишком легко. Все согласования проходили без проволочек, сотрудники с привычкой всё откладывать на последний момент вдруг начали приносить документы заблаговременно, ну а Майкрофт Холмс… О, Майкрофт теперь принимал её сторону на всех совещаниях и приводил такие блестящие аргументы, против которых потом никто не смел возражать.

Будучи умной женщиной, она понимала, что таким способом Майкрофт пытается её задобрить — как иначе толковать его самодовольное выражение лица типа: «Я молодец, правда?» — после каждой такой услуги? Но вот чего именно он добивался, она не знала. Подозревала некую готовящуюся масштабную операцию, требующую её одобрения, причем, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее росли её подозрения на этот счёт. 

Майкрофт был зонтом в себе — строгим, отстраненным, но уж если раскроется, то мало не покажется всем. И Алисия в равной степени с опаской и нетерпением ждала того, с чем на этот раз явится к ней в кабинет этот чопорный зонт.

«Что же вы задумали, Майкрофт?..» — размышляла она после трех недель наблюдения за мистером «Я-очень-большой-молодец», спешно возвращаясь в свой кабинет. Она уже должна была зайти в конференц-зал на заседание Объединенного разведывательного комитета, но в последний момент обнаружила, что забыла положить в свою синюю папку оперативную сводку по Судану.

«И когда вы мне об этом расскажете?..»

Она повернула ручку двери, по инерции сделала два шага вперёд и резко остановилась, увидев за своим столом Антею. Антея, впрочем, тоже замерла с открытым сверхсекретным отчётом в руках.

Алисия, не глядя, захлопнула дверь и направилась к Антее, ощущая себя кем-то вроде киплинговского удава Каа. По крайней мере, бандерлоги в сказке о Маугли наверняка смотрели на него именно так: не моргая, круглыми от испуга глазами и почти не дыша. Потом Антея шумно сглотнула и попыталась применить приём, известный всем безбилетникам в мире: при приближении контролера уставиться в ближайшее окно и представить себе, что ты растворяешься в стекле. В 90% случаев контролер пройдет мимо тебя.

Алисия усмехнулась, положила синюю папку на стол, неторопливо обогнула его и, остановившись рядом с сидящей Антеей, участливо сказала:

— Не сработало.

— Попытаться стоило, — едва заметно пожала плечами Антея. — Мэм.

Алисия окинула оценивающим взглядом свой стол — в нём явно успели покопаться минимум в двух ящиках из трёх и пролистали документы из стопки на краю — и повернулась к Антее. Как бы сильно ей не нравилось, когда кто-либо рылся в её вещах, злиться на Антею у неё не получалось. Слишком велико было её восхищение этой девушкой, способной ежедневно с утра до вечера выносить Майкрофта Холмса более десяти лет подряд.

Пауза затягивалась, Антея не пыталась пошевелиться. Алисия же решила, что совещание пока подождет, и, опустив руку ей на плечо, негромко предложила:

— Может, подсказать что-нибудь?

Аккуратно закрыв отчет, Антея положила его на стол и сцепила пальцы в замок.

— Если вам не трудно, мэм.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Мне поручено узнать, чем можно вам помочь? Какую проблему решить? 

— Майкрофт послал вас сюда?

— Он поручил мне собрать информацию, мэм. Моё появление здесь — это моя инициатива, — Антея бросила быстрый взгляд вправо. — Простите.

— И зачем Майкрофту это понадобилось? Что за операцию он задумал?

Моргнув, Антея повернула голову и озадаченно посмотрела на Алисию снизу вверх.

— Никаких операций, мэм. Вы обо всех знаете. Мистер Холмс не планирует ничего особенного.

— Тогда откуда интерес к моим делам?

— Он же пытается извиниться.

— Что?

— За тот ваш арест. Хочет, чтобы вы его простили.

— И вы ждёте, что я в это поверю? — прищурилась Алисия. — Мне казалось, вы способны на более убедительную ложь.

— Способна, но вам я сказала правду.

— И для чего же?

— Потому что мистер Холмс уже не знает, что придумать, мэм. Вы не меняете своего мнения, его это раздражает. А когда он раздражен, достается всем. Я вот даже оказалась здесь.

Алисия посмотрела на электронные часы — совещание началось восемь минут назад, и снова на Антею.

— Ладно, идите, — отступила она. — Нет времени разбираться с вами, но если Майкрофт действительно хочет мне угодить — пусть организует отпуск.

— Отпуск?

— Да. Три года не была в нём.

— Я поняла, мэм. Спасибо.

Встав с кресла, Антея поспешила к двери. Голос Алисии настиг её уже у порога.

— Антея?

Она остановилась и оглянулась.

— Да, мэм?

— За вами должок. Когда мне понадобится информация о Майкрофте, я спрошу у вас.

Антея замешкалась.

— Только если это не навредит ему, мэм.

— Само собой.

— Договорились.

Она вышла из кабинета.

Оставшись одна, Алисия провела кончиками пальцев по закрытому отчёту и улыбнулась.

«Так это всё ради извинений, Майкрофт? Три недели жизни моими делами? Что ж, меня всегда впечатлял ваш размах…»   
*** 

Тем временем Майкрофту Холмсу было не до улыбок. Его брат затеял очередную самоубийственную авантюру, превратив кухню в нарколабораторию и загремев в больницу, Джон Уотсон начал задавать ненужные вопросы о третьем родственнике, а миссис Хадсон публично обозвала идиотом и рассмеялась в лицо. На известие от инспектора Лестрейда о том, что это всё было ради поимки серийного убийцы, Майкрофт отреагировал сдержанным: «Спасибо за информацию», — и отправился к премьер-министру договариваться об отпуске для леди Смолвуд.

Три часа спустя он почувствовал себя перегруженным компьютером, всерьёз зависнув над вопросом: брать или не брать визитку от дождавшейся своего отдыха коллеги? С одной стороны, визитов в дом Смолвудов в его ближайших планах точно не водилось. С другой — хозяйка дома явно хотела, чтобы они возникли.

«Да бога ради!» — мысленно возмутился он в итоге, положил визитку в карман пиджака, машинально запомнив номер на ней. Сильная штука — рефлексы.

«Всё не может быть настолько просто», — думал он уже в машине. Всё-таки после стольких услуг мелкого и крупного характера получить приглашение домой к одинокой женщине — это…

«Вот чёрт. А ведь это всё бы объяснило».

У Майкрофта было серьёзное отличие от младшего брата. Шерлок игнорировал всё связанное с отношениями полов, если не увидел в них мотива преступления. Майкрофт же не умел что-либо игнорировать в принципе. В папку «Несущественное» в своих Чертогах разума отправлял регулярно, да. Но видел, слышал и запоминал абсолютно всё.

Вот и теперь, приехав домой, он налил себе вина, сел в любимое кресло перед камином и принялся вспоминать всё, что знал о личной жизни леди Алисии Элизабет Смолвуд, чей муж покончил с собой по вине Магнуссена больше года назад.

«Никого, — подвёл итоги его мозг, сопоставив результаты наблюдений. — У неё никого не было после смерти Бенджамина, и она не была счастлива в браке с ним. Обычное дело для союзов по расчёту, заключаемых ради карьеры».

Новая мысль потребовала ещё вина.

«Она очень одинока. И этот отпуск проведёт одна, если только я не встречусь с ней. Но нужно ли?..»

Майкрофт прикинул, сколько времени уже потратил на то, чтобы искупить свою вину, и решил, что определённо не хочет проходить через это ещё раз, если Алисия Смолвуд вновь обидится на него.

«Нет уж, довольно. Одного раза было достаточно. Придется встретиться с ней».

Приняв решение, он допил вино и отправился спать.  
*** 

Для Антеи отношения её шефа и босса шефа стали едва ли не главным развлечением наступившего года. Нечасто выпадало такое разнообразие: вместо унылой политики, подковёрной и наковёрной борьбы между чиновниками всех сортов — обиженная женщина и чересчур умный мужчина, оттого усложняющий всё вокруг.

Конечно, когда Алисия Смолвуд застала её в своём кабинете, ей стало немножко не до смеха — шпионаж всё-таки очень серьёзная статья, но и тут удалось выкрутиться без проблем. Антея не сомневалась, что ничего сомнительно законного рассказывать не придётся — Алисия была человеком благородным и зла Майкрофту не желала. Но вот обижалась она всё равно от души.

Надежды Антеи на передышку в связи с отпуском Алисии Смолвуд не оправдались: уже на следующий день Майкрофт поручил организовать за ней слежку и выведать планы на отдых. О законности слежки _такого_ уровня говорить не приходилось — Антея и не стала. Вместо этого после трёх часов наблюдений она доложила Майкрофту:

— Леди Смолвуд выясняла, есть ли билеты на сегодняшнюю премьеру Оскара Уайльда в Театре Водевиль, сэр. По сайту все места выкуплены.

— Достаньте нам два билета на приличные места, — тут же распорядился Майкрофт.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Два с половиной часа спустя она положила ему распечатанные билеты на стол, втайне очень гордясь собой. Всё же не каждый день удаётся пошантажировать директора театра пикантными фотографиями из архива МИ-5. 

У Антеи были своеобразные представления о развлечениях, но с их помощью она справлялась со всеми заданиями, и именно за это её ценил Майкрофт Холмс.   
*** 

В Театр Водевиль вечером Майкрофт и Алисия пришли порознь, встретившись уже в фойе. На разговоры времени не осталось — прозвенел первый звонок, а потому, обменявшись приветствиями, они поспешили в зрительный зал.

— Какое совпадение, Майкрофт. Мне как раз хотелось попасть на эту премьеру, — безукоризненно светским тоном поведала Алисия, когда они заняли места в ложе на первом ярусе.

— Что ж, бывает, — равнодушно откликнулся Майкрофт, переводя свой телефон в беззвучный режим.

— Я ещё не закончила искать билеты сюда, и тут неожиданно появился курьер от вас.

Возиться с телефоном Майкрофт перестал. Вместо этого покосился на очень гордый профиль Алисии, демонстративно изучающей зал, и тяжело вздохнул. Не то чтобы он как-то усомнился в том, что слежка за человеком выше по должности и по совместительству — одним из главных людей в стране, — это хорошая идея… Вовсе нет. Но всё равно предпочитал не попадаться. 

— Сами следили или поручили помощнице?

Сознаваться Майкрофту не хотелось, не признаться — не получалось. Ну а злиться на чересчур умную женщину и вовсе было бы глупо — слишком мало их таких, чересчур умных.

— Я никогда не следил за вами, Алисия.

— Значит, Антея, — спокойно кивнула та. — Я так и предполагала.

Прозвучал второй звонок. Зрители оживились, начали еще торопливее пробираться к своим местам. Шума стало больше.

«И снова всё идёт неправильно, не так, как задумывалось, — мелькнуло в голове у Майкрофта. — Я либо чего-то не учитываю, либо что-то делаю не так…»

Не дождавшись ответа, Алисия повернулась к Майкрофту и очень тихо, но со значением сказала:

— Ещё раз замечу слежку за мной — соберу комиссию ради вас одного. Не оправдаетесь.

— Оправдаться можно за что угодно.

— Да, но у вас не выйдет, я гарантирую. Не в этот раз.

Прозвучал третий звонок. Шум в зале постепенно стих. Дав Майкрофту время осознать угрозу, Алисия смерила его испытывающим взглядом и добавила уже совсем другим тоном:

— А за билет спасибо. «Как важно быть серьёзным» — я играла в этой пьесе в школе.

— И я тоже, — признался Майкрофт.

— Я была леди Брэкнелл.

— Как и я.

Переглянувшись, они оба повернулись к сцене, занавес над которой как раз потянулся вверх.  
*** 

Спектакль по пьесе Оскара Уайльда пролетел быстро — ради премьеры и критиков актеры выложились по-максимуму. Поаплодировав им вместе со всеми, Майкрофт и Алисия вышли на улицу.

— Что ж, это было весьма терпимо, — заметил Майкрофт, застегивая пуговицы короткого пальто.

— Да, не худшая постановка на моей памяти. Поужинаем у меня?

— Я…

Ответить на приглашение Майкрофту не дал телефонный звонок. Извинившись, он коротко переговорил с собеседницей и после с сожалением вздохнул.

— Увы, нашему премьеру захотелось срочно увидеть меня. Нужен мой совет по иранской проблеме.

— Как не вовремя… Что ж, тогда жду вас завтра в семь.

— Но…

— Третье и последнее приглашение, Майкрофт. Учтите, я точно знаю, что у вас нет на завтрашний вечер никаких дел.

Майкрофт прищурился.

— И кто-то ещё говорил мне о слежке?

— Нет за вами никакой слежки. Но спасибо, что подтвердили мою догадку. До встречи.

Гордо развернувшись, Алисия поправила сумочку на плече и направилась к своей машине с водителем. Майкрофт только покачал головой, глядя ей вслед, а затем заторопился на Даунинг-стрит. Премьер-министр ясно дала ему понять: отпуск для Алисии Смолвуд возможен, только если сам Майкрофт заменит её. И ему пришлось на это согласиться.  
*** 

За одну встречу помочь премьеру не удалось — слишком много было нюансов международного характера, о которых премьер, прежде занимавшая должность министра внутренних дел, не имела понятия. Вот почему всю первую половину следующего дня Майкрофт провел в её кабинете на Даунинг-стрит, терпеливо и развернуто отвечая на все вопросы. 

В обед, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон, он вернулся в свой офис и попросил Антею заказать доставку еды.

— Привезут через пятнадцать минут, сэр, — отрапортовала она. — Кстати, я продолжила искать сведения о леди Смолвуд и…

— Прекратите немедленно! — резко перебил её Майкрофт и через секунду, натянуто улыбнувшись, пояснил: — Я должен был сказать вам раньше, Антея, что этого больше не требуется. Сожалею, что вам пришлось заниматься лишней работой.

— О… ладно. Я поняла, сэр. Не буду.

— Хорошо.

Майкрофт немного помолчал, разглядывая её, уткнувшуюся в коммуникатор, и, не выдержав, уточнил:

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное?

— Пять минут назад, сэр, — с готовностью откликнулась Антея. — Ссылка на статью в вашей почте.

— Я ознакомлюсь.

Весь свой обеденный перерыв Майкрофт потратил на чтение небольшой, но впечатляющей отсканированной статьи. Некий Кристофер Уокер в красках расписывал журналистке «Таймс» свой роман с подающей надежды гимнасткой английской сборной — Алисией Эткинсон. Майкрофт слышал о неудачной спортивной карьере Алисии, которая пришла в политику после тяжелой травмы и вскоре вышла замуж за Бенджамина Смолвуда, но в подробности дел её юности никогда не вникал.

_«— И вы встречались с ней по выходным?_

_— Да, пока не начинались сборы. Но и тогда… Знаете, она сильная, такая яркая девчонка с характером и мужским умом, всегда была такой. Но со мной ей хотелось быть слабой. Чтобы я проявил инициативу, понимаете?.. Влез там по карнизу к ней в окно на базе или с порога на руках отнёс в постель. Ей… черт, не знаю, как лучше сказать... В общем, ей нравилось, когда мужчина сверху. И мало кто мог ей это дать._

_— Но вы-то могли._

_— Я старался. Не всегда же ей быть сильной… (смеётся) Правда, я не сразу на это решился, не мог поверить, что именно это ей нужно от меня._

_— Она как-то намекала?_

_— Приглашала поужинать вместе и выпить. Разумеется, по стакану сока, а не то, что вы сейчас подумали, — у нее режим._

_— Мы так и подумали._

_— Ага, я поверил. В общем, когда я решил перевести наши отношения в другую плоскость, она осталась довольна._

_— А вы?_

_— Тоже. Абсолютно тоже. Она же гимнастка! В некоторых делах это особенно круто, если вы понимаете, о чём я…»_  
*** 

Размышляя над откровениями Кристофера Уокера, Майкрофт явственно ощущал своё ментальное родство с ним, поскольку, как и этот парень, непозволительно долго не мог осознать, что приглашение выпить может означать далеко не только «выпить», а у Алисии Смолвуд может быть интерес к чему-то помимо текущих дел. 

«Болван, — самокритично отозвался он о себе. Редко когда такое позволял, но тут нашелся более чем веский повод: — Не распознал флирт, не увидел очевидные знаки. Потратил уйму времени на то, что можно было решить простым свиданием, и опустился почти на уровень Шерлока — та же слепота в сентиментальных делах. Теряю форму…»

Побарабанив пальцами по столу, Майкрофт посмотрел на часы и обратился к Антее:

— В половину седьмого я хочу видеть на своём столе любимые цветы леди Смолвуд и любимый ею торт.

— Всё сделаю, мистер Холмс.

— Вызовите ко мне шефа аналитического отдела. Прямо сейчас.

В этот день определённо стоило разобраться с работой поскорее.  
*** 

Свои шансы, наконец, увидеть Майкрофта на пороге собственного дома Алисия Смолвуд оценила в пятьдесят на пятьдесят: он, конечно, знал, что рискует нажить себе новые проблемы, не явившись в очередной раз, но глобальные катаклизмы иногда случаются, не говоря уж о проблемах государственного масштаба, которые так и норовят возникнуть чуть ли не каждый день. В принципе, она на него уже не злилась и вела себя так, скорее, по инерции: больно любопытно выглядел старающийся угодить Майкрофт, выдернутый из своей зоны комфорта. Ну и да, он должен был усвоить этот урок и разобраться с тем, кому можно и нужно доверять.

Обида за то, что Майкрофт допустил саму мысль о возможном предательстве, постепенно развеялась. В том, что он больше так не поступит, Алисия не сомневалась — слишком дорого ему это обошлось. Зимний вечер обещал быть прекрасным, уютным и тихим, когда раздался звонок.

— Неужели приехал? — удивилась Алисия и поспешила к двери.

За нею действительно оказался Майкрофт Холмс с пышным букетом из чёрных роз и коробкой с роскошным шоколадным тортом в руках.

— Я узнал о ваших предпочтениях до запрета на слежку, — тут же с порога заявил он и протянул ей подарки. — Добрый вечер, Алисия.

— Добрый, — кивнула она, принимая цветы и торт.

Затем положила их на столик, чтобы закрыть дверь и помочь гостю раздеться.

— Вы как раз вовремя, я…

Повесив верхнюю одежду Майкрофта в шкаф, она развернулась к нему и от неожиданности ойкнула, едва не врезавшись в него. 

— Да. Думаю, вовремя, — серьёзно кивнул он, после чего склонился к её губам и решительно поцеловал.

Мысль: «Какого черта вы творите, Майкрофт?!» — в голове Алисии возникла сразу, но быстро сменилась куда менее возмущенными: «М-м, а он хорошо целуется» и «Ну ладно, продолжай. Потом объяснишь, с чего ты вдруг…» 

Тем временем Майкрофт, не услышав возражений и не получив с размаху по какой-нибудь особо ценной части тела, принял это за согласие, за подтверждение того, что Кристофер Уокер не наврал. А когда Алисия приобняла его за спину — и вовсе решил, что надо продолжать.

Подхватив её на руки, он понёс её в спальню — благо расположение комнат в доме Смолвудов было ему хорошо знакомо по участию в приёмах. И уже там осторожно опустил на кровать. 

— Возражения? — на всякий случай осведомился он, как если бы речь шла о голосовании за новый закон.

— Никаких, — покачала головой Алисия, глядя на него очень круглыми глазами и с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. 

— Прекрасно, — серьёзно кивнул Майкрофт, после чего склонился над ней и вновь принялся её целовать.

Представляя Майкрофта в фантазиях эротического свойства — а такое Алисия позволяла себе очень-очень давно и всего пару-тройку раз — она почему-то считала, что либо Майкрофт вообще считает секс термином из Оксфордского словаря, либо если и займётся им — то исключительно под дулом пистолета и с глубоким отвращением на лице. В действительности же Майкрофт оказался уверенным практиком. Он точно знал, как именно надо целовать, с какой скоростью снимать одежду и как вынудить её — Алисию — потерять голову.

Удивление от его инициативы вскоре затерялось среди очень ярких ощущений от умелых касаний губ и рук, от его горячего дыхания на шее и ключицах, скольжения ладоней по коже и — поначалу — очень осторожных прикосновений к самым интимным местам.

— Ты всерьёз готов пойти до конца? — едва слышно проговорила Алисия, всё ещё не веря в это полностью.

С легкостью прочитав на её лице написанное невидимым капслоком: «Это немыслимо, невозможно и уж точно происходит не со мной», — Майкрофт понимающе усмехнулся и ответил:

— Мы вроде бы условились, что ты не против.

— Нет, но…

— Алисия. Я определённо готов пойти до конца.

Несколько секунд напряженного молчания — и она расслабилась, разом перестав казаться Майкрофту колючим ёжиком, в коего превратилась в день ареста. Впрочем, ему хватило самообладания на то, чтобы отринуть мысль станцевать по этому поводу джигу или хотя бы выкрикнуть победное: «Да!» — по-мальчишески выбросив в воздух кулак, и он с удвоенной энергией продолжил её ласкать. Теперь, окончательно прояснив намерения, Алисия стала ещё отзывчивее, ещё более громкой и совсем немного — как раз в меру — инициативной.

Майкрофта уже давно так не просили продолжать, не шептали: «Да, ещё вот так… Ох, как ты это делаешь?.. Да...» — лохматя идеальную прическу и подаваясь навстречу в том же ритме и с тем же желанием оказаться ещё ближе, чувствовать ярче, сильнее и острее. И он старался.

Отвечать на все высказанные и невысказанные желания.

Двигаться в размеренном темпе, не быстрее и не медленнее, чтобы было идеально для обоих.

И держаться, помня намертво вбитый в голову постельный этикет: дамы всегда вперёд.

— М-майкрофт… — на выдохе, с чувством, _наконец-то_ произнесла она. 

И тогда и для него тоже стало _пора_.  
*** 

Им обоим не требовались разговоры после секса. Лишь объятия — спокойные, расслабленные, тёплые, с глубоким дыханием в унисон, плавно переходящим в сон. 

Впрочем, первым уснул Майкрофт — с чувством выполненного долга и выражением абсолютного умиротворения на лице. Понаблюдав за ним, Алисия подавила зевок и неохотно высвободилась из кольца его рук, чтобы вернуться в прихожую и всё-таки поставить любимые цветы в вазу, а торт — в холодильник. Справившись с этим, она взглянула на кухонные часы — время было ещё детское, и решила прояснить один вопрос.

Антея ответила на её звонок после третьего гудка.

— Слушаю вас, леди Смолвуд.

На всякий случай закрыв дверь на кухню, Алисия села за стол и спросила:

— Помните ваш должок передо мной, Антея?

— Да, конечно. Что вы хотите узнать?

— То, что случилось сегодня с Майкрофтом. Опишите мне его рабочий день.

— Ну, до обеда он был у премьер-министра. Потом приехал и занимался делами. Ничего необычного.

— Не может быть. С ним явно что-то произошло и отразилось на его отношении ко мне. У вас есть идеи по этому поводу?

Антея промолчала.

— Похоже, что есть. Говорите, — приказала Алисия.

— М-м, видите ли, я не знаю, то ли это, что вам нужно, или нет, но…

— Ближе к делу.

— В общем, мистеру Холмсу попалась статья — интервью Кристофера Уокера о вас.

— Так. А опровержение этой статьи ему попалось тоже?

— Опровержение? — искренне поразилась Антея, отчего Алисия закрыла рукой лицо.

— Не говорите, что не нашли. Антея, я не была знакома с Кристофером Уокером, он выдумал свою историю от начала до конца ради гонорара, а когда это вскрылось, редакция «Таймс» опубликовала официальное опровержение и выплатила мне компенсацию за моральный ущерб. 

— Ой, — отреагировала Антея и ненадолго замолчала. — Знаете, я сейчас же позвоню мистеру Холмсу и скажу об этом ему. Прямо сейчас!

— Нет-нет, звонить не надо и рассказывать тоже. Лучше забудьте об этой истории навсегда.

— Э-э, мэм?

— Уже забыли? — нетерпеливо уточнила Алисия.

— М-м… ну да. Если вы так хотите, то конечно. Да.

— Отлично. Мы квиты. 

Алисия сбросила вызов. 

«Так вот, значит, что тебя вдохновило, Майкрофт?.. Теперь ясно. Кто бы мог подумать, что и от этого Уокера будет польза…»

Улыбнувшись, она сжала в руке телефон и отправилась обратно в спальню под тёплое одеяло к тёплому Майкрофту. Ей определённо понравились все те способы, которыми он пытался искупить свою вину на протяжении трёх недель подряд, даже не подозревая, что в действительности в качестве извинений от него ждали лишь коробку шоколадных конфет.


End file.
